


oh the weather outside is frightful!

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Partial Identity Reveal, Post-Episode: s03 Poupeflekta | Reflekdoll, Reflekdoll spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: how i'll hate going out in the storm
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	oh the weather outside is frightful!

Chat Noir hissed at the Akuma, blocking Ladybug from its view.

The Akuma had hit Ladybug with a cold blast of wind and snow, and now his Lady was freezing, unable to move. 

The Akuma, Glacial Warning, laughs at him. "And then there was one, kitty cat. Your Lady's down for the count. Give up, and give me your Miraculous!"

"Never," he spat out.

"C-Chat Noir..." Ladybug mumbles from behind him.

"Milady!" He answers in relief, eyes never leaving the Akuma. He so badly wants to turn to face her... but he's the only thing standing between his Lady and danger. If he can just buy her enough time to come up with a plan or to escape, he'll happily be her shield, as usual.

"Any plans, Buginette?" He tries and fails to add false cheer into his voice. He's terrified. 

"I..."

The Akuma takes a deep breath, preparing another gust of cold wind and snow and... he quickly turns to Ladybug, scooping her (cold, _cold_ body, god she's so cold he can feel it through their suits, this isn't good) up and leaping to safety inside an abandoned building. 

His feet barely manage to get away from the blast zone.

His heart's jackhammering against his chest. Ladybug is in his arms, shivering (and she's getting even colder, her lips are turning grey, this isn't good).

"Ch-Chaton..." Her voice wavers, and Ladybug won't open her eyes. She probably can't. He sees the ice against her lashes. 

(They didn't have time to detransform and power-up their Kwamis into their ice transformations. They hadn't known what the Akuma was capable of doing. _They hadn't known._ ) 

He feels the hair at the back of his neck stand on end, feels his leather ears pressing against his scalp, feels the lash of his tail. His lips are twisted into a sinister scowl.

He wants to hurt the Akuma for doing this to her.

'Don't,' a part of him chides. 'It's not the Akuma's fault.'

"Maybe I should let you stay here, Milady. I'll deal with the Akuma." 

"No," she protests weakly. "You need me." 

"I'll always need you, Buginette," he tries for a flirt. It comes off like he's begging. (Begging for her to stay with him, god, she's so cold. She most likely has frostbite. He's going to kill Papillon for this.)

"Take... take..." She tries to move her arms, but it's like they're frozen, wrapped around herself. "My earrings... Mister Bug." 

Chat Noir's eyes widen. "No, no! There has to be another way, Milady." He can't. Not without her. The last time this happened, she was still the one to find the solution to beating Reflekta and Poupeflekta.

"Cold," she mutters weakly. "Please, Minou." She begs. 

And that's it. 

Chat Noir's heart freezes over. 

"Detransformation." 

Plagg looks worriedly at Ladybug as he leaves the ring. 

"Hurry, kid. The sooner you get this done, the better."

Adrien nods, looking over at Ladybug who was still shaking. (He just wants to hold her until those shivers die down. But he can't. Paris is in danger of descending into another Ice Age.)

This wasn't how he wanted to find out her identity. 

"I'm sorry, Milady." 

Ladybug's lips twitch upward, her teeth chattering. Her eyes are still sealed shut. (This is so unfair.) 

"Detransformation." 

He watches as pink light surrounds His Lady, removing the magic. 

He was not expecting to see his classmate and 'Everyday Ladybug', Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

"Marinette..." he whispers in awe. 

"Chat Noir!" He turns to face Tikki, a grim frown on her face. "We better hurry!" 

Adrien nods, reaching for Marinette's earlobes, slowly removing her Miraculous. (Her ears were cold too. He needs to hurry. He has to save her. So much more was at stake now.) 

"Plagg," he turns to his kwami, removing his ring and placing it in Marinette's ring finger. He watches in brief awe as the silver ring turns rose gold. "Take care of Mari, please." 

"Count on it, kid." 

He pulls his container for kwami transformations out from his pocket. "Are you alright with Plagg's, Tikki?" 

She nods gravely, a determined frown on her face. 

He tosses the blue camembert at her, and she catches it in her mouth. "Tikki, transform é toi!" 

"Stalac-Tikki!" 

"Stalac-Tikki, transforme moi!"

It feels wrong, somehow. But he can't complain. Doesn't have time to complain. He needs to move. Right now. 

Mister Bug gets ready to leave the building, turning back once more to face Marinette, taking comfort in the fact that she was still shaking, still moving. 

He was going to save her. 

"I'll be back, Milady." 

He doesn't know if it's the wind playing tricks on him, but he swears he hears her say "Good luck" at him. 

Coming from Lady Chance herself, that was a lot. 

It's time to take down that Akuma.

**Author's Note:**

> you: does that mean adrien has a tiara
> 
> me: well... i Guess.


End file.
